


Coffee

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: You and Mike get coffee, then snuggle





	Coffee

“Looks like the rain has finally stopped.” Turning from the window, to where Mike was stoking the fire, “want to go grab some coffee?”

He gave you a skeptical look. “Really? You want to go out in this weather?” Mike straightened, looking out the window. He stretched reaching his arms over his head.

“I am so sick of being cooped up in this house all week, other than work. At this point, I don’t care if the sky was falling, I’d want to get out of here.” Crossing your arms, you arched an eyebrow at Mike.

Mike held his hands up in mock surrender. “Fine. I get it. Name the place.”

A few minutes later, you and Mike were out the door and on your quest for coffee. Despite the cold, wet weather, you were happy to get some fresh air. You hooked your arm inside Mike’s and smiled up at him. “Thank you for indulging me.”

Mike leaned down and kissed your head. “Thanks for getting me out. The leaves are so pretty. The air crisp.” Mike closed his eyes and inhaled. “I love this weather.”

“Hmmm… I agree. It’s the best season. Cool but not cold. The colors are so vibrant…oh we’re here.” You pulled Mike into the coffee shop. 

The walk back was colder as the sun was setting in the sky. A shiver went up your spine when a bitter breeze blew through the thin sweater you decided to wear. “I’m kinda regretting this decision.”

Mike put his arm around your shoulder and drew you to his side. “Almost home, babydoll. Just a couple more blocks. Maybe the next transfer will take us somewhere warm.”

“Like Aruba? Or Maui?” You sipped your Macchiato thoughtfully, thinking back to when you were younger and your Dad was stationed in Atlanta. “Actually, no. I like living where the season’s change and the bugs can’t swoop in and carry you away.”

Mike laughed. “Good point.” The two of you ascended the stairs to your apartment. Mike unlocked the door and ushered you in. The fire was still going but you couldn’t shake the cold. “You go change into something comfy, I’ll put more wood on the fire.” 

Mike turned as you entered the living room after changing. “Nice shirt.” He smirked as he looked you up and down. “And socks.” 

“You said something comfy,” shrugging your shoulders you made your way to the couch. Mike’s sweatshirt hit just above your knee, while his socks hit just below your knee. The rain started pelting against the window. 

“That I did. I admit. You look better in it than I do.” Mike sat beside you on the couch, placing his hand on your leg. “This is nice. We hardly get to just sit and enjoy one another.” He smoothed his thumb on the bare skin of your thigh. 

The fire crackled and popped as the red and orange flames licked at the wood. Gazing over at Mike, he had a grin on his face. “Wanna share what that smile is about?” you asked, gently elbowing him.

“Hmmm? Oh, I-uh-I was thinking. About us. How much I love you. How happy I am. And hope you never come to your senses and realize you’re too good for me.” Mike tipped your chin and kissed you. “Mmm…I’m getting the macchiato next time.”

Giggling, you snuggled up closer to your boyfriend. “Just try getting rid of me.”


End file.
